


Whore ziall.au

by ziallfiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Drugs, Hiring, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Rape, Self-Harm, Sex, Side pair larry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, Underage Niall, ZIALLISLIFEE, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziall Horalik - Freeform, Ziall Horlik, Ziall fanfic, from wattpad, handjobs, human trafficiking, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, non-con, owner Zayn, owner harry, selling sex, side pair zerrie, slave perrie, trigger warning, whore, whore niall, ziall, ziall au, ziall moran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallfiles/pseuds/ziallfiles
Summary: [ziall; in progress]"There is no home for you, not anymore. There is only me"In which Niall gets sold through human trafficking and is bought by a rich businessman called Zayn





	Whore ziall.au

Where am I?

 

I got to my feet, feeling cold. I waited for my eyes to adjust, but they didn't adjust much.

 

I'm in... My boxers?

 

I looked down at my bare arms and legs, pulling them around my body that felt heavier than used to.

 

My head was pounding, I felt sick despite my adrenaline. I couldn't remember much, but walking down the streets and then having a pill put into my mouth.

 

I felt groggy, and I walked across the room, stumbling a little. My hands pressed to a cold and black reflective surface.

 

I placed my hands over it, and put my face to it, seeing a silhouette of a man in a chair.

 

I couldn't make out much, but the clash of grey and black told me this man wore a suit.

 

"Hello?," I called out, looking around the room, feeling dizzy.

 

"200."

 

"400."

 

"850."

 

"Hello?," I called again, "Who's there?"

 

"1010."

 

"2,000."

 

"10,000."

 

"...sold."

 

Sold?

 

What?

 

A door opened, and I shielded my eyes as a white light streamed into the room against me. I walked towards it, the surface under my feet changing from concrete to wood.

 

The entire area smelt like soft cinnamon, and I continued to walk down the hall, taking the only turn that I could.

 

"Hello."

 

I looked up at a man taller than me, no able to see him very well.

 

"Who are you?," I whispered.

 

"I'm your new master."

 

"Master?"

 

What's going on?

 

"You belong to me now," The stranger said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.


End file.
